inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaizen Touko
Zaizen Touko (財前 塔子) is the daughter of Prime Minister Zaizen Sosuke. She is also the captain and forward of the SP Fixers and later became a midfielder of Raimon temporarily during season 2. Appearance She has red hair and gray eyes. In season 2, she is seen wearing the Raimon eleven uniform. In season 3, she is wearing the SP fixers uniform but in episode 107 onwards, she is wearing the Inazuma Japan uniform﻿. She always wears a blue hat with a white stripe on the bottom. Her casual clothes is a black tuxedo or a yellow orange colored dress with an orange ribbon and orange straps. Personality Touko is a cheerful, supportive girl who likes playing soccer. She has a tomboyish personality and seems to have a crush on Endou, as well as Natsumi and Aki. Plot Season 2 She first appeared during the opening ceremony of a statue. When Gemini Storm launched an attack to the ceremony, she later changed her outfit to that of her team to protect her father from them, but they still captured him. Later, Touko and her bodyguards accused Endou and his teammates for being aliens because of the black soccer ball they had in possession, and she challenged them to a soccer game. After the match, she said that she knew from the beginning that they are Raimon, the champion of the Football Frontier. Endou asked for a rematch against Reize, but he refuses, because Raimon needed eleven players, which they didn't have. Touko shows her Raimon uniform, making her the eleventh player but Raimon lost with a score of 32-0. Later, Raimon defeated Gemini Storm with the help of Fubuki. She made friends with Rika and together they were able to use a combination hissatsu called Butterfly Dream. Later during the final match with Aliea Academy's top ranking team, Genesis, she created a new hissatsu technique with Tsunami and Kogure called the Perfect Tower and another hissatsu with the rest of the team called The Earth. After Raimon defeated the Dark Emperors, she kissed Endou on the cheek which made him blush. She eventually went back to her hometown. Season 3 During the FFI, Rika decided to stay at Touko's place, as Raimon is far away from her hometown and it would be troublesome for her to go back and forth between matches. During her staying, Touko hasn't been getting enough sleep because Rika always kept throwing jokes at her and won't let her sleep until she laughs at them. She and Rika usually watched Inazuma Japan during their training and cheered them on through the preliminary matches and during the match against Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. Touko and Rika made an appearance in episode 107, where they tried to surprise the team of their arrival. They said that she and Rika were the Godesses of Victory and were encouraging Inazuma Japan. In the next episode, she played with the team in a practice match with Unicorn's Mark and Dylan, The Empire's Therese, and Edgar, until Sein and Desuta attacked and kidnapped Rika and Haruna, respectively. Everyone split into two groups, with the coach and remaining managers staying beind. Touko was in Endou's group to rescue Rika. After that, she is seen with Rika staying with the team in the lodge, and cheering on Inazuma Japan in their match with The Kingdom. She is later seen in episode 126, playing in a match between the original Raimon members and the new Raimon members; her playing in the team of the new Raimon members, consisting of all of the characters that have joined up along the way up to the end of Season 2. Hissatsu *'DF Perfect Tower' *'DF The Tower' *'SH Butterfly Dream ' *'SH Tkachev Bomber '(Game) *'SH Rainbow Loop '(Game) Relationships *Zaizen Sosuke (father) Trivia *Touko is the first female player that had joined Raimon. *Touko has apparently no interest in any types of jewelry, despite the fact that she came from a rich family. *She is shown to like Endou in many episodes in the Aliea Academy Arc, even saying some quotes out loud that shows she does, but she says she was kidding in the end or denies it, even saying to the three girl managers that she just liked him as a good friend but not as a boyfriend. But it seems she really is in love with him as stated in Episode 059. In Episode 063, she joked that she was going to open up a takoyaki restaurant next to Rika's and start a family with Endou, which made Aki and Natsumi blush. *She uses "Atashi" when referring to herself, which makes her sound more ladylike (game jp. vers.). *She was the first character to use hissatsu techniques out of games or training sessions; she used The Tower at some boys who were looking at her and Aki, who did not give any information about the "Flame Striker", but instead were flirting with them. **Others were Tsunami as he surfed and Hijikata in Episode 112. *In Episode 47, Rika hints about Touko liking Tsunami, but Touko doesn't know what Rika is talking about. *In the third game in SP Fixers, Touko is a forward. *Touko's seiyuu, Ayahi Takagaki, also voices Kurama Norihito and Aoyama Shunsuke. Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Captains Category:SP Fixers Category:Raimon Category:Forwards Category:Defenders